A normal evening
by ButterflyN
Summary: In waiting for the new Cassie book I had a dream about a meeting between Cassie and Dory. This is a slightly more coherent version of that dream. *Summary They were bound to meet eventually, so the best he could do was try to control the circumstances.*
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to Karen Chance, I am simply borrowing them for the purpose of this fic. Enjoy xxxx**

"Dorina!" Mircea bellowed as he marched after his daughter. He grabbed her arm and spun her to face him. "Dorina, will you listen to me for one minute?"

Dory jerked her arm from his grasp. "What?! What is so important that it can't wait until tomorrow? I just want to go to bed." She sighed, exasperated.

"Lady Cassandra is coming tonight." Mircea said softly.

"And? I already knew that." She looked at him curiously. "If you had something to add to the consul's announcement, then why not do so during the meeting? Why only tell me?"

"Because this doesn't concern the other senators." Mircea sighed in frustration. He gestured towards his quarters, then followed as Dorina walked in their direction. He didn't speak again until the door was closed behind them. "Let's sit." He led her to a lounge where a servant was setting out tea.

"What is going on?" Dory demanded when she noticed the set up.

"We need to talk." Mircea settled into a chair and gestured for her to do the same while he poured them both tea.

"About what?" She asked warily as she sat and accepted a cup f tea.

"About Lady Cassandra."

"Ok." Dory settled more comfortably in her chair and took a sip of her tea. "What about her?"

"Mainly the fact that I married her." Mircea stated bluntly, then sat back in his chair to wait for his daughter's reaction.

Dory nodded slowly, looking into her teacup. "You married the Pythia." She spoke slowly. Mircea continued to watch and wait. Finally she looked up at him, "Guess you really traded up, huh?"

Mircea sighed again and sat forward with him elbows on his knees. "Dorina, I loved your mother." He paused for a second to let that sink in. "I wouldn't have married her if I didn't and I married Cassie for the same reason. If anything marrying her has made my life more difficult." He smiled wryly. "But then Kit does often tell me that I've always had a thing for difficult women." He muttered as he sat back; giving Dory more space to process what she'd just heard.

"So basically what you're telling me is that I'll be meeting my new stepmother tonight." Dory said slowly.

"Yes." Mircea replied firmly.

Dory, once again looking into her teacup, nodded absently. Suddenly her head snapped up to meet her father's eyes in a hard stare. "How old is she?"

Mircea gave a small resigned smile and quietly answered, "24."

"24. Right." Dory went quiet for a moment, contemplating all she had been told then unexpectedly perked up. "So when do I get to meet her?"

Mircea chuckled quietly. "I've arranged for us to have dinner tonight before the Senate meeting, we will be going from there to the meeting so please dress appropriately."

Dory looked down at herself then back at her father. "What is wrong with what I'm wearing?" She demanded.

Mircea raised an eyebrow before speaking, "Nothing if you were going hunting, but a Senate meeting and especially an audience with the Pythia requires something more noteworthy. When you go back to your room, you'll find a few new additions to your wardrobe – all of which are appropriate for you to wear this evening. I'm sure you'll approve." He added with a smirk.

"Fine. I'll wear a ridiculously expensive and impractical dress." Dory grumbled, "But don't expect me to like it." She added with a glare.

"I have a feeling you and Cassie will get along quite well." Mircea noted, standing up. Dory did the same and he gestured towards her room. "Go, get some sleep. I will see you this evening." Dory simply nodded and left to do exactly that leaving Mircea to sit back down and finish his tea in quiet contemplation.

He was still sat there a few moments later when a hand settled on his shoulder and a voice murmured, "If you want to find answers in your tea leaves you'll have to finish drinking the tea first."

"Dulceata." He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassie stepped around the chair and settled in his lap. "Drink up then." She prompted.

Mircea did as he was told then he handed her the cup. She settled more fully against him as she inspected the remaining tealeaves. After a few seconds she placed the cup back on its saucer before turning back to face him. "You have something to tell me." She stated.

Mircea raised an eyebrow, "Like what?" He asked innocently.

"Don't bullshit me Mircea, you promised you would never lie to me." Cassie sat back and crossed her arms.

"I did, but I wasn't planning on lying." He stood with her in his arms bridal style, smirking down at her. "I was simply planning on making you work for the answer." He said as he began to walk out of the room.

"Work how?" Cassie questioned, trailing a finger over his features with an impish smile on her face.

Mircea raised an eyebrow. "If you can't guess, then I'm obviously not doing it right." They entered his bedroom where he gently tossed her onto the bed.

Cassie smirked right back at him as she dragged him on top of her with a low chuckle. She pulled his face to hers and murmured, "Then maybe you'll just have to show me." Before pulling him even closer for a deep kiss.

\- A few hours later -

"So what did you want to tell me?" Cassie asked from her place on his chest.

Mircea chuckled slightly. "Only you, Dulceata."

Cassie sat up so she could look down at him. "Don't try and distract me, Mircea. I want to know." She said indignantly.

Mircea stopped laughing and sat up also. He reached for her hand. "I wasn't trying to distract you, Cassie. You just reminded me of someone." He huffed a laugh. "Actually that is what I wanted to talk to you about." He took a deep breath. "There is someone I would like you to meet."

Cassie tilted her head enquiringly. "Who?" She asked softly when it appeared he was waiting for a response.

"My daughter." He replied quietly once again waiting for her response.

Cassie blinked owlishly. "Your daughter?" She asked slowly.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"But there's nothing in the history books, I've never heard anything…" She trailed off to look at him curiously.

"That will be changing very soon I'm afraid." He looked at her seriously. "Very few people know of this but I was married, when I was human. Dorina, our daughter, was conceived just after I was cursed." He took hold of her hands. "Dorina is Dhampir, Cassie."

"Dhampir? Meaning half vampire?" Cassie questioned in disbelief. "I didn't even know that was possible, I thought they were creatures of legend."

"Fortunately, in Dorina's case at least there are differences between legend and reality. Dorina looks entirely human, but has the enhanced strength and senses of a vampire. She has also increased in power with age, she now has power equivalent to that of a first level master." Cassie's surprised blink was her only reply. "A few weeks ago, she won a senate seat and will remain in said seat until the end of the war." He gave a small smile. "I have a feeling you two would get along very well."

Cassie tilted her head slightly. "This is important to you isn't it?"

"Yes." Mircea nodded.

Cassie continued to study his expression for a few moments longer. She smiled abruptly. "So, when do I get to meet her?"

Relief briefly crossed Mircea's face, causing Cassie's smile to almost drop in surprise. "Tonight." he answered. "We'll have dinner together. But for now, we should sleep." He laid back down and Cassie snuggled against him with a soft smile.

 **Another short chapter, let me know what you think xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

\- That evening -

Cassie awoke to find her husband – and she still couldn't get over the fact that she was married, at least in the eyes of the vamps – still sleeping beside her. His hair spilled across the pillow like a blanket, his utterly still form meaning that it didn't get disturbed while he slept – unlike her own, she thought ruefully running her fingers through the tangled curls.

Her wandering thoughts meant that she didn't notice that he had started to wake until she looked back at his face to find him smiling softly at her. "What?" She whispered self-consciously, unwilling to break the quiet in the room.

"Nothing." He murmured in return, moving forward to kiss her equally softly.

\- Lounge – Mircea's quarters -

Cassie walked out of the bedroom to find Marco standing with a garment bag. "Finally!" She exclaimed. "I thought I was going to have to eat dinner wearing a sheet." She snatched the garment bag from him and laid it on the couch so she could check its contents. Abruptly the door across the room from them slammed open and a petite brunette stormed through and towards the master bedroom leaving Cassie and Marco staring after her.

"What the hell is this?!" Was heard from the bedroom the woman had just entered. Cassie and Marco followed behind. "How am I supposed to move in this? It's worse than that ace bandage of a dress that Marlowe put me in, at least that thing had some give. And the shoes!" She exclaimed. They arrived at the doorway to see the woman throw the dress at Mircea, him catch it and hold it up to inspect.

A look of confusion came across his face as he looked over the dress. "I didn't choose this, Dorina." He handed the dress back to Dorina. "The ones I chose all had some kind of slit in the skirt and a fuller top so that you could still move without worry." He raised an eyebrow pointedly. "I do however expect you to wear the heels."

She huffed loudly then lifted her chin. "Yes, Daddy." She smiled sarcastically before turning on her heel to march back out. She stopped in place when she saw Cassie and Marco watching from the doorway. Then it registered with her that she'd met Cassie before. "You!" She sputtered, lost for words.

"And you," Cassie smirked in reply. She stepped forward holding out her hand. "I'm Cassie." She grinned. "I suppose neither of us were in the mood for introductions last time."

Dory shook her hand. "Dory. I suppose we weren't." She tilted her head in question. "So you're the new Pythia?" Cassie nodded once in reply. "I guess that explains the poof thing." Dory murmured with a wave of her fingers, thinking of the trek back to civilisation while wearing only a bed sheet.

Cassie snorted and bit her lip. "Sorry about that. I was already in a bad mood and you said exactly the wrong thing at the wrong time." Cassie looked down at the bedsheet she was still wearing and then back up at Dory. "I don't mean to be rude but do you mind if I get dressed before we finish talking? I've met far too many people while naked or somehow inappropriately dressed, already."

At this Mircea spoke up. "Yes. Dinner is being brought at 8 so we can meet in the dining room then." He waited for nods of agreement from the women. "And you two can explain exactly what you're talking about." He muttered slightly exasperatedly.

Cassie walked passed Dory to Mircea and placed her hand on his chest and kissed his cheek. "Yes, Dear." She grinned before moving on towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower. "She threw back over her shoulder. "Marco, Could you bring my dress in for me please." She gave the room one last smile and closed the door behind her.

Mircea pinched his nose and swore under his breath in Romanian. Dory looked at her father in surprised amusement, "That was fowl." She grinned. Dory then mimicked Cassie in walking up to here father and kissing his cheek. "Later, Daddy." She smirked before sauntering past Marco and back towards her room.

Marco watched her leave, then turned to Mircea who was staring at the doorway through which his daughter had just left. "My Lord?" Marco questioned softly.

Mircea's eyes snapped to meet Marco's. "Yes?"

"If I may be so bold." He started deferentially. "But who exactly was that?" He questioned with a slightly confused expression on his face – meaning since he was a vamp that he was utterly baffled.

A small smile raised Mircea's lips. "That was Lady Dorina. She's one of the new senators." The smile edged into a smirk. "Dorina is also my daughter." Mircea rolled his eyes, knowing Dorina calling him Daddy in Marco's presence made that apparent.

Deeper confusion showed on Marco's face. Knowing the source of this confusion to be Dorina's scent, Mircea continued. He pursed his lips, causing Marco to cringe internally. "She is dhampir." His eyes turned hard. "Despite whatever your feelings may be towards her kind she will be given the same level of respect you give me, is that understood?"

Marco's expression immediately went blank and he bowed his head slightly towards Mircea. "Of course, My Lord."

"Good. Now fetch Cassie's clothes then leave us, we will see you before the meeting."

"Yes, My Lord." Marco bowed once more before quickly ducking out of the room.

Mircea looked in the direction of the bathroom as the door cracked open. "Join me?" Cassie whispered with a shy smile. In reply, Mircea shrugged out of his shirt, dropping it on the floor behind him as he went to join her.

Marco re-entered the bedroom with the garment bag just as the bathroom door closed once more.

 **Woo! New chapter after such a long break. I've just read another paranormal series in its entirety this week and started re-reading the Cassie and Dory books in order (with the short stories in their proper places ;-) ) and I've been feeling inspired so I hope you enjoy xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

\- Main suite -

Marco exited the master bedroom once more to see Dorina emerge from her own room. "May I be of assistance, My Lady?" He questioned softly.

"Yes, actually." Dorina cocked her head to the side as she approached him. "What is your name?"

Marco blinked in surprise that she would want to know who he was but answered dutifully. "I am Marco, My Lady." He bowed his head slightly.

"Well then Marco." Dorina smirked so much like her father, Marco had to hold in another expression of surprise. "You can come help me pick out what to wear for this evening." She turned on her heel and headed back towards her room. "Come on." She threw over her shoulder.

Marco hurried to overtake her and open the door for her. Dory raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn't respond as she walked into the room and over to her closet. Opening it she simply said "Sit." to Marco. Staring into the wardrobes depths for a few seconds she started pulling out gowns and throwing them over shoulder and into a heap on the bed as Marco watched in mounting horror at her abuse of designer clothing. Finally, she seemed to find one she liked and held it out for Marco to inspect "What about this one?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Marco quickly but critically looked over the navy blue satin gown before meeting Dory's eyes. "It's beautiful, My Lady."

Dory rolled her eyes. "How very informative, Marco." He studied him for a second and Marco supressed the urge to squirm. "Have you ever been in a senate meeting?" She asked curiously.

"No, My Lady." He answered quickly.

"How very helpful." She muttered, throwing the gown on the bed to join the others.

"My Lady?" Marco asked, confused.

Dory sighed and turned to face him. "My normal wardrobe consists of jeans, t-shirts and boots primarily in black. Usually I don't care what I look like so long as I can move in it. However, tonight I have been told by three separate people that I need to make a good impression, and that my normal wardrobe would not be appropriate for either an audience with the Pythia or for a Senate meeting. So here I am, trying to figure out how to dress to impress and you don't seem to be helping me." She narrowed her eyes.

Marco stood slowly. "Then, if I may." He gestured towards the wardrobe and she gladly moved out of the way and sat in the armchair Marco was just occupying.

Marco looked through the wardrobe for a few seconds, then turned back to Dorina. "What exactly are you trying to project, My Lady?" At her questioning look he continued. "How would you like to look? Bold? Strong? Innocent? How would you like the world to perceive you?"

Dorina leaned back in the chair and looked thoughtful. "How do you see me?"

Marco's eyes widened in surprise before he clamped down on his response. "My Lady?"

"Don't play coy, Marco. Give me your honest opinion." She watched him carefully, face empty of all emotions but curiosity.

"Honestly, My Lady?" Marco questioned dubiously. She nodded and Marco tilted his head to the side as he thought. "Honestly I find you fascinating. You seem so unassuming and yet you are powerful enough, deadly enough to win a senate seat." He paused to study her further. "Your father is one of the most powerful vampires I have ever known, yet very few realise how deadly he truly is. I feel you are very similar in that regard."

Dory considered that for a moment before speaking. "So how do you think I should dress tonight? Based on your assessment of me."

"Something black, so that you may in keep with you regular wardrobe at least in one sense. Something not overly revealing but still sexy and something that reflects your family connections." Marco stated.

Dory gave him a small, slightly impressed smile. "Well then." She murmured. "Find me something that fills your criteria." She settled more comfortably in the chair to wait for Marco's perfect outfit.

 **If you want to see the dress Marco picks out for Dory, search 'Ralph Lauren fall 2011 Dragon dress' on google.**

 **Reviews are love xxxx**


End file.
